


Supernatural Dribble Drabbles

by Baby_CherryPie



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Kink, Alpha Sam, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, begging kink, knotting kink, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_CherryPie/pseuds/Baby_CherryPie
Summary: A place for my drabbles while I try n get figure out what the hell to write for my main work, enjoy!!





	1. Dean X Reader - Making a mess

With your hands laid flat on the counter, you leaned yourself over to give Dean a clearer view of your wet pussy.

“Damn it sweetheart I’ve missed this” he growled, taking his thick cock in his hands, dipping and dragging it through your folds from behind, the teasing making sparks fly in your belly.

“Please De, I need you, fuck...OHH!”

Before you could finish begging Dean to pound you into the kitchen counter, he had plunged himself deep into your hot cunt, hitting you just right in the place that made your head spin.

Dean slid himself almost all the way out of you before clutching a handful of your hair, bringing your head closer to him.

Using the tip of his tongue he traced the shell of your ear before growling at you “what was that Y/N?”

“I need you to fuck me, please Dean I need this, purrleasee” you begged, your legs trembling with anticipation of the oldest Winchester stretching your cunt with his perfect dick.

“I gotcha baby” he whispered firmly to you as he thrust hard and deep into you, making you choke on your breath.

He set a punishing pace, slamming himself into you over and over again, pounding you into the counter top.

It wasn’t long before the hard strokes of his cock against your gspot built a tension in you, a coil in your belly that you knew was on the edge of snapping, a flood of orgasm on the brink of over spilling.

Feeling your hot pussy tighten with his efforts, Dean bought his hand between your legs and began to roll your clit between his fingers.

“Wanna feel you milk me baby, cum on my cock for me”

You let the dam open and your orgasm flooded over you in a wash of pure bliss. You grabbed onto the counter harder, trying to help support yourself while your knees weakened at the feeling taking over your body.

Dean fucked you through your orgasm, his thrusts becoming irratic and more forceful. With a loud grunt you felt Dean fill you up with hot cum, your slick pussy clamping down on him, taking him for everything he had.

Once he was done, Dean leaned over your back and rested his head on your shoulder.

“That was awesome, not sure that’s in the recipe though” he said, his lips smiling against your skin and peppering you with light kisses.

You giggled, lifting yourself up from the kitchen counter, your hands and breasts covered in flour and cherry pie filling.

“Yeah this is a big ol mess, this pie is no good for eating now” you laughed, spinning around to face Dean.

“I dunno sweetheart” he smirked, looking down at you, “looks pretty good to me”

He lowered his mouth to your tits and licked a wide stripe across you, catching your nipple and a mouthful of cherry pie filling on his tongue.

“Let’s get you cleaned up” he said before diving into your chest with his mouth.

Baking had never been so much fun.


	2. Alpha Dean x Omega Reader

Dean walked through the door of the bunker and immediately knew your heat had started. The air was thick with the smell your scent. His brain automatically switched to full on Alpha mode, knowing that his sweet Omega needed him. 

Dean turned to his younger brother, his eyes steely cold, his voice low and full of purpose.

“Sammy, get a motel for a while, I’ll call you when it’s ok to come home”

“But Dean I just wanna...” an exhausted Sam tried to argue back.

“Now Sam! Get out!” The older brother shouted. “Y/N needs me”

Knowing full well he didn’t wanna listen to his brother fucking, Sam just gave a quick nod and headed out the door again.

Dean dropped his bag and flew down the stairs, racing to your room to find you. Throwing open the door there you were.

You were curled up on the bed, tucked up in a mountain of cushions and blankets, writhing in sweet agony, a sheen of sweat coating your naked body, your heat taking over.

As soon as you felt the door open, in came a waft of your Alphas scent. Your heart stopped pounding quite so hard, the smell of your Alpha Dean calming you slightly.

Dean rushed to your side , his strong fingers stroking strands of sweaty hair away from your face.

“Sweet ‘Mega why didn’t you call me, I would of come home sooner to this lovely nest you’ve made” he cooed at you close to your ear.

Reaching out to touch him, reaching out to cover your hand in his scent you whimpered “ it was so fast Dean, my heat came on like lightening, no time to call. Please Alpha, make it all better”

Dean pulled himself away from you to your upset and began stripping himself of his jeans and flannel shirt.

“Don’t worry Omega, I’ll make it all better, gonna make you cum on my fat knot and fill you full of my pups. Is that what my little ‘Mega wants?”

Slick gushed from you at the mention of his knot making you squirm for him.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Said Dean, getting onto the bed, his proud cock bouncing between his legs.

He grabbed your knees and dragged you slightly down the bed, moving you closer to him. With a swift flip you found yourself on your stomach, moaning into your nest, another slick spilling out as he touched you.

“Now Omega” he growled “present yourself for me!”


	3. Sam X Reader - More than friends

You’d been hunting with the Winchester brothers for years now. Bobby had introduced the three of you when he called up for your help on a coven of witches and since then you had all been as thick as thieves.

“Hey I’m heading out for food, who wants in?” Dean asked you, grabbing Baby’s keys from the motel dinner table.

“I wanna hit the shower but bring me back a cheeseburger and a milkshake.”

Dean smiled at you “Sure thing YN and SAMMY WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” He shouted through the bathroom door to his brother.

The bathroom door opened letting a cloud of steam escape. Out of the cloud stepped Sam just wrapped in a towel around his waist. 

The sight of his bare chest, slightly dewy still from his shower and knowing that with one small move that towel would drop and you’d be face to face with what you imagined, a gorgeous cock was too much for you.

Realising you were clearly staring at Sam like a pervert you got up quickly from the motel bed and ran towards the bathroom hollering “my turn!” Behind you and you slammed the door.

Your turned the shower on, waiting for what was left of the hot water to kick in.

Why now, after all these years had you decided a crush on your best pal Sam was a great idea? He clearly saw you as a sister and nothing more. 

Once the water was hot enough, you stepped into the shower and tried to get the water wash away any sexy thoughts of Sam. 

Only thing is that as you started to wash yourself, you began to imagine your hands were his hands. Sam caressing and touching every part of your soft warm curves, gently taking you in his arms and

“Ahh Sam” you felt cross your lips as your fingers absentmindedly grazed your folds, landing on your soft clit.

You started to tease yourself, rubbing gentle circles around your clit, excitement starting to grow deep in your belly.

“Y/n is everything ok, I heard noises” Sam asked pulling back the shower curtain on, revealing you fingers mid stroke, eyes mid roll, your free hand trying to grasp onto the slippery shower wall for balance.

“Oh god what are you doing!!?” You screamed, trying your best to cover yourself up from Sams gaze.

“ I heard you saying my name and moaning, I thought you needed help, clearly you’re all good though” you smirked at you.

Sam turned away from you, heading towards the door.

“You idiot” you thought, “this is so embarrassing!”

Clunk 

Sam had locked the bathroom door and came back to face you, dropping his towel in the process.

“How about I join you, make you say my name for real this time” he suggested coyly to you.

You didn’t know what to say so you just gulped in shock.

Sam stepped into the shower with you and pressed you up against the cold tiled wall, his hand gripping into your hips, his mouth sucking softly at your neck.

“Ahh Sam!”


	4. Free Bird - Dean x Reader

The rumble of Baby’s engine grew quieter as she pulled up in front of the music shop.

“Right! Let’s get this possessed vinyl back in its warded safe shall we?” You asked, turning to Dean in the drivers seat. “Then we can back to Sam and give him a hand with that Faerie Lore he wanted to catch up on...pfft dork!” You snorted at the thought of Sam geeking out on his own in the bunkers library, his happy place.

A newbie working out the front of Rex’s Records had found a cursed Blues vinyl in a, as he put it “some rad looking Satanic box” and sold it on to a customer. You, Sam and Dean had been chasing it around town since then as it had been making the listeners of it go mad.

During a late night research session, you had found out through urban legends on the net that the blood of the artists wife had been pressed into the vinyl, all part of the deal with the devil to make this blues musician top of his game. Turned out the wife wasn’t so happy about that and had possessed the vinyl, causing grief for anyone listening to her asshole husbands music.

The three of you had tried to burn it, break it, bury it but with no luck. So back in the box it was for it. This time with an extra lock.

“Yeah let’s get this done so we can go eat!” Dean grumbled, stepping out of the car.

Man he was pissy when he was hungry.  
That didn’t stop you liking him though.

He was the one who found you in that closet, hiding from the vampires who had slaughtered your dad and brother that night.  
He was the one that stroked your hair and told you not to look as he walked you through the blood and gore of your family home and took you to his car.  
He was the one that made you feel safe and welcomed you into his own hodge podge family of hunters and angels.  
And he was the one who you could never have, through fear of ruining your friendship and losing him forever.

The pair of you walked into the store, Dean bolting off towards the cash register, the record pinched between his fingers and a napkin, wanting to lock it back up as quick as possible.You let him run off, using the time to saunter round the aisles, browsing the stock on offer.

While you followed the “K” section round the corner, you saw that the store sold a few instruments as well. An old drum kit sat there looking pretty beat up, a couple of acoustic guitar hung from the wall, the necks tarnished through heavy playing. And then there she was. A cherry red Fender Strat was leaning up against an amp. Oh she was a beauty. You walked over to it, and brushed your fingers over it. You had had a guitar just like this. Your dad had taught you to play, as well as your brother. The three of you would jam out in the garage until your fingers ached. That was the last time you played, the day that....

You sat yourself down on the amp and threw the guitar strap over your neck. There was no sign of Dean still so yiu thought you’d have a little play about until he found you, moaning of malnutrition again. You found the cord at your feet and plugged the Fender in, lowering the volume on the amp so you could just hear yourself playing. Just as you were about to pick out the first notes you felt a shadow standing over you.

“Y/N quit messing about I wanna go” Dean asked “I’m gonna passout I need pie!”

You let out a small huff and stood up, starting to strip yourself of the guitar. 

“Fine then Dean, no Freebird for you” you sighed loudly and shrugging your shoulders.

You began to walk to the front door when Dean side stepped in front of you quickly, placing his large hand bang in the middle of your chest, stopping you from leaving.

“Woah woah woah, you can play Freebird?” He questioned, his face screwed up in disbelief

“Yeah, well just the solo” you shrugged

Deans started smiling at you “ oh only the solo ok then yeah Y/N” he sarcastically replied.

“Dean I can! I swear! My dad taught me” you laughed out

He stood there staring at you smiling, arms crossed. 

“Come on then, prove me wrong!”

He asked, gesturing to the guitar. “You say you can play, play!”

You smirked back at him as you picked up the guitar and placed it round your neck again. Turning up the volume just a tad you placed your fingers on the strings and began to pick out the classic solo.

You soon lost yourself in the tune, flipping your hair the harder you played. Your fingers dancing on the neck of the guitar, eyes closed as you got into it. It felt cathartic playing again, knowing that your time with your dad and your brother was always with you and always would be.

You picked out the last few notes, bending the strings to get the last drops of rock n roll out of them. You opened your eyes and saw Dean, slack jawed, his green eyes burning into yours. 

“See I told you I could, mpphh!”

Before you knew it Dean had made his way over to you, he was on his knees in front of you, crashing his lips into yours. 

As he pulled away, leaving your breathless, he bought his hand up to your face and stroked your cheek.

“Fuck Y/N, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, how are you a complete bad ass package”

You blushed in his hand, leaning into his touch.  
Who knew where a solo would possibly end up as your dream duo.


End file.
